Kiss me
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Yukino suspiró: —Sting-sama, ¿Va a besarme o no?; Minutos después... ¿Era idea de Rogue, o el rostro de Sting estaba pintado como el rojo de una manzana? .:StingKino:.


Okay si, shippeo a Sting con todo el mundo, ¡Incluso con hombres así es!, y no me arrepiento de nada, él es mi prototipo de un hárem perfecto;D Espero y les guste esta cosa, no tengo sueño, y quise escribir algo. Quienes me siguen por mis one shot RogueKino, no se enojen por emparejarla ahora con Sting, pero pues, mi cabeza loca se pone a escribir de todo xdd

Cuídense, ¡Y gracias por leer mi fic **Saber's Chronicles**! en el cual vi, quieren StingKino, así que por eso también escribí esto:B Y por si se dan cuenta, está algo ambientada en esa línea de tiempo xdd

¡A leer se ha dicho entonces!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe & Yukino Cheney.

Bonus # Rogue Cheney.

**Genero: **Romance/Humor.

**Palabras:** 602

.

.

.

**K**iss me.

Las manos de Sting no podían dejar de temblar, sus palmas sudaban, y estaba seguro de que, si su corazón llegaba a latir más rápido de lo que ya estaba, seguramente se saldría de su pecho.

El rubio cerró una y otra vez las manos, tratando de ocultar la vibración en sus dedos. Con su lengua, se humedeció un poco los labios. Se pasó una mano por el cuello nervioso, Sting, no podía hacer alguna otra cosa.

—Sting-sama, —murmuró Yukino, riendo un poco ante la actitud de su _maestro_—no fue tan malo, tuve una bonita velada.

La maga dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba el pasillo de las habitaciones del gremio. La maga inconscientemente tiró de la parte superior de su blusa azul celeste, y también, se acomodó mejor sus cortos cabellos plateados.

—N-No—tartamudeó el dragon slayer—Yo también me divertí mucho, ¡Quién hubiese imaginado que tuviésemos tantas cosas en común!—sonrió nervioso—D-Digo, me gustó mucho haber pasado mi tarde contigo Yukino, con los panqueques, los tragos y-y todo lo demás.

Yukino sonrió.

Más ver los nerviosos en la mirada de Sting, y como este en lugar de mirarla solamente observaba y esperaba a que Lector lo sacara de ahí, suspiró.

—Sting-sama…—llamó su atención— ¿Va a besarme o no? —preguntó a su cita.

El Eucliffe soltó el aire con el rostro más oscuro que los ojos de su mejor amigo Rogue. Al intentar decir unas palabras, estas se enredaban para decir cosas que Yukino no podía entender, y que se estaba cansando, en tratar de traducir.

—Me pidió una cita, ¿No? —preguntó en murmuro, y un poco cohibida. Aunque también impaciente.

Pues claro, ¿Quién no querría un beso del sexy, pero también desconocido tsundere y tímido, dragon slayer Sting Eucliffe?

—Si no lo es Sting-sama, dígamelo, así yo no pensaría que…

Pero al contrario de esas palabras, un decidido maestro, estrelló sus labios contra los de ellas en un beso, un tanto tosco, y muy descuidado. Sus manos se apoderaron de la estrecha cintura, y con ello, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Mientras que la maga celestial, quien tenía sus manos en el pecho de Sting, empezó a subirlas alrededor de su cuello, profundizando el beso.

Y sesenta y tres segundos más tarde, ambos se separaron. Ambos sonrojados. Ambos respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Repetimos mañana la cita Sting-sama?

—Por supuesto—le guiñó el ojo— ¡Adiós! —y con eso, se fue corriendo hacia la dirección contraria de su habitación.

Yukino miró el pasillo de la parte alta del gremio, donde estaban las habitaciones de sus demás nakamas. Lo miró por un largo tiempo. Meditando lo sucedido, con una amplia sonrisa que hacía que sus mejillas dolieran.

La maga entró a su habitación para finalmente lanzarse a su cama. Para así hundir su cara en una almohada, y perdiendo en la lucha de esconder unas risitas.

* * *

Rogue se encontraba leyendo en su habitación. Frosh, dormía en su pequeña cama improvisaba al lado de la suya. Todo estaba tranquilo, su tiempo de caridad consigo mismo era relajante, el mejor.

Aunque…

— ¡Rogue!

Suspiró. Esta tranquilidad, siempre era interrumpida por Sting.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

El rubio, ignorando el tono utilizado por su amigo, se lanzó sobre la cama de este para sentarse en posición de indio, ¿Y era imaginación de Rogue, o el rostro de Sting estaba pintado de rojo, como si fuera una madura manzana?

— ¿¡A que no sabes que pasó!?

Rogue no dijo nada.

— ¡Me besé con Yukino!

_Y el pelinegro sonrió…_

—Qué bueno.

— ¡Sabía que te alegrarías por mí! —Sonrió— eres un gran amigo.

_Ahora, Refus le debía 5,000 jewels._

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin._**

* * *

I regret nothing:p Como bien se dice, una escritora debe de escribir de todo, d'ttebayo! aunque claro, sin salirse tanto del contexto e los personajes;D

Espero que les haya gustado:D

_Y espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
